1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connection devices between an accessory apparatus and traction vehicles and specifically to a connection device which is both quickly and easily engaged and disengaged and provides a wedging action between engaging elements that extend from the accessory apparatus and traction vehicle respectively, to insure a continuous tight engagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to attach accessory apparatus such as backhoes to traction vehicles such as skid steer loaders. Included in the prior art are various types of attachment devices which can be selectively spring biased to insure a continuous connection. Such devices have been of the quick attachment-quick disconnect type which can be controlled by the operator of the traction vehicle without leaving the operator's position in the traction vehicle or without leaving the operator's position in the accessory apparatus. However, forces acting on the traction vehicle or accessory apparatus sometimes are sufficient to overcome the spring bias applied to prior art attachment devices and cause undesired detachment. Prior art attachment devices less susceptible to detaching forces are of complicated structure and are time consuming to attach and disconnect.